


I think it's time to set this world on fire

by Nenene



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Menstruation Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenene/pseuds/Nenene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом фандоме должен быть рул63 кофешоп-АУ. Это он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/gifts), [BattyBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyBoop/gifts).



> Посвящается нетленному произведению, поразившему меня до глубины души. Так, что я написал по нему АУ.

Утренний наплыв посетителей уже схлынул, а обеденный перерыв у офисных работников еще не начался, поэтому Пенни выдалась минутка проверить ленту новостей. Новых видео со щеночками никто не ретвитнул, какая неудача. Домотав до барашка в шапочке, Пенни нажала на “ретвит”, в этот момент колокольчик на двери звякнул. Она отложила телефон под прилавок и выпрямилась, одергивая на груди форменную футболку. Положенный на кучу тетрадок и папок по учебе, которые Пенни сунула под тот же прилавок с утра, телефон съехал и упал на пол. Тихо выругавшись, она нагнулась за ним, искренне надеясь, что с экраном ничего не случилось, телефон со дня покупки (два года назад) был без чехла.

\- Привет! - бодро поздоровалась посетительница, подоспевшая к прилавку во время всех этих неурядиц. - Мне пожалуйста самый большой кофе который у вас есть, то есть такой огромный, чтобы он мог пробудить примерно планету нарколептиков да так, чтобы они еще потом смогли пойти на ночной марафон фильмов с Райаном Рейнолдсом и не уснуть на нем и главное не проблеваться. Да, это главное, меня так тошнит от кофе, если выпить много…

Пенни уже давно выпрямилась и с телефоном в руке терпеливо созерцала косплеерку Леди Дэдпул, вошедшую в роль настолько хорошо, что уже хотелось попросить у нее пощады.

\- Здравствуйте! - дождавшись паузы, улыбнулась Пенни, - Крутой косплей.

Косплей был не полным, да, в общем-то, кто пойдет с фотосета за кофе во всем обвесе?

\- Я не Спайдервуман, - Леди Дэдпул приложила обе руки к лицу. - И не женщина Флэш. И не…

\- Я знаю, мисс Пул, - Пенни сунула телефон в карман фартука. - Здесь, с собой?

\- Ты знаешь! - воскликнула Леди Дэдпул. У нее был либо очень хороший парик, либо свои волосы, поскольку пышный понитейл, спадавший мягкими волнами ей на плечо, совсем не бликовал от электрического света в кофейне.

\- Не-ет, - протянула Пенни, поднимая бровь. - Не знаю…

\- Ты знаешь, что я Дэдпул! Ты что, типа какой-то ясновидящей? Тогда предугадай вот что… - Леди Дэдпул подняла палец. - Насколько смешным будет фильм про моего мужского клона?

\- Ты еще не видела?.. - с сочувствием спросила Пенни. Сама она посмотрела кино еще в день премьеры. Фильм был скучноватым.

\- У меня ужасно много дел было на этой неделе, - пожаловалась Леди Дэдпул, уже очень вольготно облокачиваясь на прилавок.

“Как же, косплей наверное шила”, - подумала про себя Пенни.

\- Окей, окей, - Пенни приложила пальцы к вискам и стала потирать их, как заправский профессор Икс. - Я вижу. По шкале от одного до десяти, фильм будет смешным на…

\- Нет! Никаких спойлеров! - Леди Дэдпул замахала руками. - Что вы за люди, в твиттер не зайди, все уже будет в пересказах концовки!

Пенни снова приподняла бровь. Ну просто стопроцентное попадание в характер.

\- Я сделаю тебе кофе с собой, - решила Пенни. Пока она отошла к кофемашине, Леди Дэдпул начала озираться по сторонам, заметила застекленные полки, где для придания кофейне гиковского антуража были выставлены фигурки персонажей комиксов и подошла к ней.

\- Ничего себе, какой классный Импактор, - трансформер стоял в самом низу полки за куда меньшей популярностью франшизы, чем комиксы Марвел, по которым фильмы выходили как горячие пирожки, и, если уж быть до конца честными, уж поинтереснее, чем фильмы про роботов Майкла Бея.

\- Ага, - согласилась Пенни, взяв маркер. Имя посетительницы спрашивать надобности не было, так что Пенни просто написала на картонном стаканчике “Ванда Уилсон” и, пририсовав рожицу Дэдпула рядом с именем, принялась готовить кофе.

\- Терпеть не могу Импактора, - сообщила Леди Дэдпул и вернулась к прилавку.

\- Почему? - зачем-то спросила Пенни.

\- Он мерзкий! Не такой мерзкий, как Оптимус, конечно, но…

\- Воу-воу, - Пенни довольно категорично поставила перед посетительницей кофе. - Полегче на поворотах.

Конечно, делать клиентам замечания в политику компании не входило, но ролевое общение, так ролевое общение! Надо же как-то давать мозгам отдыхать, пока бизнесмены в кофейню не повалили.

\- Тебе нравится Оптимус? - виновато спросила Леди Дэдпул, начав накручивать на палец прядку светлых волос из хвоста.

Пенни набрала уже было воздуха для защиты своего детского идеала, но вдруг вспомнила последние выпуски комиксов, из-за которых едва не бросила читать.

\- Ну, у него есть свои недостатки, - примирительно сказала Пенни. - С тебя 3,95.

Леди Дэдпул полезла в один из многочисленных карманов на поясе. Достав оттуда пригоршню Скиттлз, она покачала головой и сунула конфеты обратно, принявшись за другой карман. Там обнаружилась фигурка Мегатрона из шоколадного яйца и несколько четвертаков. Все это очутилось на прилавке, а Леди Дэдпул уже копалась в следующем кармане.

\- Вот! - она победоносно выложила на прилавок 4 доллара.

\- Остальное не забудь, - улыбнулась Пенни. Леди Дэдпул сгребла четвертаки и сдачу, но Мегатрона поставила в блюдце для мелочи.

\- Это тебе. Практически лидерка радикального феминизма с Кибертрона за самое похожее на Мей Паркер лицо.

Пенни улыбнулась. Призы за косплеи ей получать приходилось, но вот призы от косплееров за лицо - впервые.

\- Сочту за комплимент, - Мегатрон отправился в карман фартука к телефону. Было заметно, что Леди Дэдпул под маской улыбнулась и, помахав рукой, отправилась к выходу из кофейни.

\- Эй, Ванда! - окликнула ее Пенни, не найдя ничего лучше, чем обратиться к ней по имени персонажки. - Твой кофе.

\- Ты моя героиня, Спайдер-герл, - всплеснув руками, сказала Леди Дэдпул и, на этот раз взяв с прилавка кофе, вышла на улицу. Пенни вздохнула. Впереди ее ждал только обеденный перерыв офисных сотрудников, небольшая передышка перед концом рабочего дня у них же и вечер зубрежки. А могла ведь спросить у косплеерки ее фейсбук, вместо того, чтобы защищать Оптимуса Прайма.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Когда я устраивался работать в гик-кофейню в надежде, что тут кроме задротов никого нет, надо было обратить внимание, что она находится рядом с двумя бизнес-центрами, - опять принялся ныть Гарри, когда дверь за минувшие пять минут открылась в очередной раз. Пенни хлопотала с заказами и не находила времени на выражение своих эмоций, но когда обернулась на показавшийся знакомым голос, невольно улыбнулась.

\- Оу, - Ванда ловко ушла от пытавшегося на нее налететь спешащего к выходу посетителя. - Воу, - глянула на завсегдатая кофейни - бомжа в прикиде Иисуса, которого впускали лишь по той причине, что он не вонял и все принимали его за косплеера, когда он показывал в камеру большой палец. - Леди, - пропустила вперед себя в очереди двух туристок из Японии. - Спайдер-герл! - и заметила Пенни, приветливо помахав ей рукой из очереди.

\- Классный костюм, - заметив Ванду, сказал Гарри, закончив принимать заказ.

\- О, спасибо, я сшила его сама, - ответила из очереди Ванда, приложив руку к сердцу. Пенни стояла ближе и когда Гарри отвернулся, Ванда энергично отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Что, ты не сама его сшила? - в промежутке между выкрикиванием имен посетителей, чьи заказы были готовы, спросила у нее Пенни.

\- Конечно сама! Все пальцы исколола в кровь, как Золушка. Или нет? Золушка умела шить?

\- У тебя же исцеляющий фактор, - напомнила Пенни.

\- А где катаны? - опять пристал Гарри.

\- А где твое рвение поскорее обслужить клиентов? - поинтересовалась у него Пенни. Гарри надулся.

\- Он же не твой бойфренд? - Ванда приложила обе руки к щекам. Из-за полупрозрачного белого пластика, закрывавшего глаза маски, выражение ее “лица” всегда казалось каким-то любопытным или удивленным.

\- Гетеронорманивность, please! - так же вполголоса ответила Пенни, решив пока списать косплеерке эту бестактность за то, что в общем она была забавной. Ну и немного за атлетичную фигуру, как у Аватара Корры, которую совсем не скрывал обтягивающий костюм.

Ванда опять стала накручивать на палец прядь волос и, кажется, поводила носком кроссовка по полу, словно сконфуженная школьница.

\- Это был не очень ловкий способ узнать, что ты не из этих, да?

\- Для второго свидания совсем неловкий, - согласилась Пенни.

\- О, так у нас свидание?! - Ванда незамедлительно изобразила мем с Фредди Меркюри. Заметив, что на нее уставилась вся кофейня, а Пенни стала, не скрываясь, посмеиваться, она приняла нарочито приличную позу и в этот момент подолша ее очередь.

\- Сколько нарколептиков нужно разбудить на этот раз? - Пенни ловко оттерла Гарри от кассы, хотя его очередь готовить кофе еще не подошла. Прогундев что-то про чертовых флиртующих лесбиянок на его голову, Гарри ушел к кофемашине. Под его руководством она, кажется, стала исторгать из себя еще более сатанинские звуки, чем обычно.

\- Я хочу яблочный пирог! - заулыбавшись под маской, объявила Ванда, положив обе руки на прилавок.

\- У нас в меню нет яблочного пирога-ааа, - до Пенни дошел эвфемизм и она ткнула в сторону Ванды пальцем, на манер Харрисона Форда. - Не гони.

\- Я всегда типирую себя в спорткар по трансформерам, - ответила Ванда.

\- А я себя в истребитель. Давай, давай, спорткар, быстренько, очередь!

\- Старскрим/Родимус, maybe?

\- Сниму с участия в гонке, - пригрозила Пенни.

\- Я уже минут пять добиваюсь, чтобы ты меня сняла, - Ванда облокотилась на стойку с видом заправского ловеласа.

Пенни сделала очень строгое лицо. Обычно это всегда действовало на всех коллег, а теперь подействовало и на Ванду: она выпрямилась и, как школьница у доски ответила - “Огромный какао с собой, чтобы нивелировать эффект от того стакана кофе, а то я не усну еще, наверное, до пришествия Христа”.

\- Вон он уже, - кивнув на бомжа в костюме Иисуса в зале, примирительно улыбнулась Пенни.

Тут к Ванде подошли туристки из очереди и увлекли ее фотографироваться на селфи-палку в сторону от кассы. Пенни знала как это бывает, сначала ты делаешь фото для удовольствия с симпатичными тебе людьми и другими косплеерами, а потом откуда ни возьмись подваливает толпа школьников и пытается ухватить тебя за грудь, потому что косплей для многих означает 100% согласие на нарушение личного пространства. Так случилось и теперь, сделав несколько фото с японскими туристками, Ванда угодила к каким-то великовозрастным гикам, которые принялись ее приобнимать.

\- Нет, стоп, отстойная фотка! - запротестовала Ванда. - Вот ты, чел, делай вид что ты уже сдох, а тебя я буду типа душить. Готовы? Начали!

\- Ты меня взаправду душишь... - послышалось от фотографирующихся.

\- Не правда!

\- Нет правда...

\- Вот, эта вообще классно удалась, где ты такой типа, - Ванда изобразила звук, скорее похожий на голодного зомби, а не на задыхающегося человека.

-Eesh! - Ванда вернулась к прилавку, хотя свой заказ ей надо было забирать с другой его стороны. Осознав, что так просто не отвяжется (а также не обнаружив у себя такого уж желания отвязаться) Пенни кивнула Гарри и снова поменялась с ним должностями, отходя на выдачу заказов.

\- Как на счет третьего свидания? - снова получив Пенни в свое распоряжение, спросила Ванда. Пенни поставила чашки под сопла кофемашины и стала что-то подсчитывать в уме, подняв к потолку глаза.

\- Через полтора месяца, - после этих подсчетов, ответила она.

\- Чего?!

\- Я смогу пойти с тобой на свидание черед полтора месяца. Учеба, - Пенни пожала плечами. - Две работы, - она выставила заказы на стойку и выкрикнула несколько имен. - И я даже не видела твоего лица, вдруг там Райан Рейнолдс?

\- Справедливо, - согласилась Ванда. - А если я покажу тебе лицо, то ты пойдешь со мной на свидание раньше?

\- Nope. Но ты можешь приходить сюда, дорогу-то не забудешь, надеюсь?

\- У спорткаров короткая память, но ты ее будешь освежать, - проворковала Ванда.

\- Это фанон.

 

***

Сегодня лента твиттера не принесла Пенни даже смешного барашка в вязаной шапочке. Аниме, аниме, аниме, - “ANIME IS GARBAGE” - почти про себя проговорила Пенни, внутренне озвучивая эту реплику гроулом. Нажав на кнопку выхода в меню, Пенни запустила Neko Atsume, но в этот момент явился посетитель, всегда являющийся, чтобы не дать позаниматься своими делами в пятнадцатиминутный перерыв между завтраком и ланчем у всех слоев работающего населения.

\- Я не забыла дорогу! - с порога объявила Ванда. Сегодня на ней из костюма была только маска. Под ветровкой а-ля 90-е на ней был надет свитшот с единорогом, на ногах леггинсы в космос и (о Боже, похоже оригинальные найки!) кроссовки как у Марти Мак Флая.

\- Привет, - Пенни улыбнулась. - Ты всегда в маске ходишь?

\- Чтобы не ослепить людей своей сияющей красотой, конечно же, - подойдя к прилавку, ответила Ванда.

\- Как тебя зовут-то на самом деле? - решила не терять времени Пенни.

\- Венди. А тебя я сейчас угадаю! Не подсказывай… Сейчас, сейчас… Мейбл?

\- Нет, гадай дальше, - специально повернувшись к Венди так, чтобы ей было хорошо видно бейдж, сказала Пенни. - Будешь что-нибудь для усиления мозговой активности?

\- Да, что-нибудь с глюкозоой, пожалуйста.

\- Это же кофейня, тут все с глюкозой.

\- Пасифика? Мммм, Диппер? Стен? Билл?!

\- Холодно, - протянула Пенни.

Колокольчик зазвенел опять, в зал вошел еще один посетитель и занял очередь за Венди. Та отошла, подчеркнуто оглядывая его с головы до ног, а потом изобразила хмурые брови, приложив указательные пальцы к маске.

\- Что это? - спросил у нее угрюмый парень в расстегнутой легкой парке.

\- Я хмурюсь. Мне не нравится что ты пришел и я выражаю это эмоциями своего лица, а не вслух. Но мне уже почти тридцать, так что если я буду хмуриться каждый раз, как мою беседу с прелестной леди прерывает какой-то петушок, то буду похожа на шарпея уже к сорока.

\- Венди, - Пенни опять применила к ней свое строгое лицо. - Что будете заказывать?

\- Большой капучино, здесь.

Приготовив кофе (все это время Венди пыталась сделать селфи с постером Ши-Халк так, чтобы казалось, будто они стоят рядом), Пенни поставила его на прилавок перед посетителем и подняла глаза. Парень почему-то до сих пор стоял с чашкой в руке и смотрел на нее крайне недружелюбно. Ну, у него было на то право, не каждому понравится, когда в заведении его называют петушком, даже если это сделал другой посетитель, а не кто-то из стаффа.

\- Посмотрим как ты после этого будешь трахать чужих девчонок, чертова лесбуха! - вдруг воскликнул паренек, и Пенни поняла, что он собирается плеснуть кофе ей в лицо, но при этом ее реакции хватит только на то, чтобы постараться защитить глаза ладонью. Но на кожу попало лишь несколько горячих капель и послышался грохот, убрав руку, Пенни увидела, что Венди оттолкнула парня в сторону, очутившись рядом просто в долю секунды. Парень поднялся с пола и вдруг метнул в Венди все еще остававшуюся у него в руке чашку. Та слишком ловко для простого обывателя пригнулась, и тут реакции Пенни, остолбеневшей от этой сцены уже не хватило даже на то, чтобы выставить вперед руку - чашка угодила прямо ей в лоб.

\- Fuck! - согнувшись, она зажала место, куда пришелся удар рукой, чувствуя, как ладонь наполняется кровью.

\- Ну все, гандон, - уже как-то в отдалении услышала она голос Венди и очередной шум.

\- Ты-как-ты-как-ты-как?! Прости-прости-прости, я не нарочно, это просто рефлекторно, я бы поймала, но я такая неловкая, прости пожалуйста, прости, прости, - Венди подоспела, кажется, сразу, как сломала бедолаге нос.

\- Fu-u-uck… - Пенни отняла от лица руку, кровь тут же закапала на пол. - Срань, где чертов Гарри.

\- Вот уж точно лучше бы чашкой прилетело этому Гарри! Кто такой Гарри?

\- Слушай, там в подсобке аптечка, сможешь найти? - Пенни села на пол. Голова гудела, кровь так и норовила залиться в глаз и ослепить ее окончательно - и так звездочки летали в поле зрения и вся картинка казалась замыленной.

\- У меня есть аптечка, - Венди достала из-за спины розовый рюкзак с Hello Kitty. - Сейчас.

Через несколько минут ссадина на лбу уже была обработана и залеплена, а аптечка отправилась обратно в рюкзак. - Он скрылся с места преступления, - с сожалением сообщила Венди. Пенни заметила, что несколько прядей ее шикарных волос, сегодня завитых в крупные кудри, испачканы в крови.

\- Ты не сильно его отделала?

\- Еще как сильно! - Венди согнула руку в локте, демонстрируя мускулы, но рукав ветровки был слишком широким. - Не, так не получится, сейчас разденусь. То есть. Ладно, сейчас не буду раздеваться, ты все равно ничего не рассмотришь!

\- Как бы тебе от копов не попало, Ши-Халк, - Пенни ткнула ее в плечо сложенной в кулак рукой и улыбнулась. Зрение начало потихоньку проясняться и звон в ушах почти прошел. - Так… - Пенни потерла висок. - Надо позвонить Гвен.

\- Кто такая Гвен? Имена всех твоих знакомых начинаются на одну букву? - Венди всплестнуа руками и охнула. - Это значит мне нельзя быть твоей подругой, потому что мое имя начинается на “В”??

\- Ты такая смешная, - Пенни уже набирала имя Гвен в списке контактов телефона. - Это был парень моей подруги, ну… Как подруги…

Венди показала руками “сестры-ножницы” и вопросительно наклонила голову.

\- Ага. Но как-то не сложилось. Короче надо ее предупредить. Ну, бери трубку, Гвен! - гудки все продолжались. - Похоже, она на меня еще немного злится…

\- За что?

\- Ну, ты знаешь, вещи, когда люди не могут придти к согласию, потому что каждый тянет на себя одеяло… - Пенни почесала затылок, взъерошив и без того неаккуратно убранные в пучок каштановые волосы.

\- Так напиши ей в фейсбук. И в i-messege. И в твиттер. И в тиндер… Не знаю как, но у меня бы получилось, если потратить день, свайпая всех налево!

В помещении вдруг заиграла мелодия из опенинга Transformers Generation One. Воцарившаяся после этого неловкость не поддавалась вербальному описанию. Мелодия доносилась из кармана ветровки Венди.

\- Я не смогу делать вид, что только я это слышу, да? - спросила она.

\- Никак не выйдет.

\- Окей!

Она достала из кармана телефон и каким-то образом сразу стало видно, как она помрачнела.

\- Я… Сейчас. Ты лечись и никуда не увольняйся, я скоро! - Венди поднялась на ноги и быстро зашагала к выходу.

\- Эй! Все в порядке? - окликнула ее Пенни, поднимаясь с пола и облокачиваясь на прилавок.

Венди только помахала ей рукой и поспешно вышла, сразу ответив на вызов. Посмотрев, как она переходит улицу, все прибавляя шаг, Пенни поняла, что опять не спросила ее фейсбук.


	3. Chapter 3

Пенни ввалилась в квартиру, захлопнула дверь, поддав по ней задницей и, чертыхаясь, стала стаскивать промокшие насквозь вансы. Следом за обувью стянув мокрые носки, она в негодованием швырнула их в открытую дверь ванной и отправилась мыть руки на кухню. В гостиной на диване сидел Гарри и что-то увлеченно читал, на заваленном папками и распечатками по учебе журнальном столике в икеевской вазе стоял букет пионов.

\- Папаша опять прислал что ли? - спросила Пенни, бросив взгляд на цветы. - Он странный.

\- Все памятуешь о том случае, когда он расхаживал тут накуренный в простыне?

\- Yep.

\- Он не был накуренным, - зачем-то поправил сам себя Гарри и снова углубился в чтение. Заметив, что его чтиво находится в обложке из открытки с двумя роботами в провокационной позе, Пенни впала в недоумение. Окей, это были Старскрим и Родимус, и последний хорошо работал языком.

\- Ты это чего там читаешь? - раньше склонности к робо-порно за Гарри не водилось. Как и склонности к фандомной жизни в общем.

\- А, это тебе цветы прислали. С этой открыткой, - почти не отвлекаясь, сообщил Гарри.

\- И ты читаешь мою открытку? - Пенни уперла руку в бок, встав напротив дивана.

\- Это оказалось на каком-то инженерном уровне занимательно… - без всякого извинения в тоне произнес Гарри.

\- Дай сюда, - Пенни вырвала у него из рук открытку и перелистнула вшитые в нее степлером листки бумаги на первую страницу. Это был целый фанфик. В оформленной по всем правилам шапке было важное уточнение Старскрим (это типа как ты)/Родимус (это типа как я). - Гарри, ты вообще понимаешь насколько сильно ты нарушил границы моей приватности?

\- Да там ничего такого!

\- Это. Моя. Открытка, - с расстановкой проговорила Пенни. - Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я читала твою почту?

\- Если бы у меня была почта, - мрачно протянул Гарри.

Пенни закатила глаза и больше не выпуская из рук открытки пошла на кухню, где принялась рыться в холодильнике. Приютить у себя по дружбе Гарри, когда он окончательно рассорился с отцом, было, конечно, поступком добрым. Но иногда его недостаток навыков здоровой социализации не мог не выводить из себя. Но не только Гарри тут проявил недостаток здоровой социализации: поведение Венди, несмотря на ее откровенное желание понравиться, очень сильно отдавало сталкерством. И хоть ожидать чего-то плохого от женщины у Пенни не выходило, это уже был повод серьезно поговорить о том, что нельзя добывать адрес человека, пока он сам его тебе не скажет. В шапке фанфика в графе “размещение” был указан телефон автора, но Пенни решила по нему не звонить, пока у нее не будет готов отзыв.

 

***

Отзыв у Пенни был готов только к одиннадцати часам вечера. Надо было заметить, что отзыв был восторженным. Пенни даже немного смягчила в уме свою лекцию о сталкерстве, поскольку благодаря этому подарку даже вспомнила, что стоило бы ей хоть раз в неделю расслабляться. Потянувшись, она набрала оставленный номер и подоткнула под голову еще одну подушку, полу-садясь на кровати. Трубку не брали. Неужели Венди из тех, кто предпочитает спать больше 4 часов в день? Но вскоре гудки прекратились и в трубке раздался голос Венди.

\- Привет, Спайдер-герл!

\- Так, ты еще и мой номер откуда-то взяла? - Пенни сразу снова сделалась строгой.

\- Нет-нет-нет! Я просто этот номер завела специально для тебя. Чтобы он не ассоциировался у меня со звонками, от которых радости мало.

\- Окей… Ты объяснишь мне откуда у тебя мой адрес?

\- Эм… - Венди замялась. - Только, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня!

\- Этого я обещать никак не могу, - честно ответила Пенни.

\- Uh-oh.

Пенни отчетливо представилась собака, породы вроде золотистого ретривера, сжевавшая в отсутствие хозяина все зарядки от его девайсов и теперь осознавшая, что все это ей с лап не сойдет.

\- Ладно. А что на тебе надето?

\- Возможно узнаешь, когда расскажешь в чем дело, - категорично отрезала Пенни.

\- Идет, идет! Короче ты наверное помнишь того гандона, который на тебя напал? Я побоялась, что он еще что-нибудь кому-нибудь сделает… И решила за ним проследить!

\- Таааак… - протянула Пенни.

\- Я переоделась, чтобы он меня не узнал и нашла где он живет по его кредитной карточке, которую он выронил, когда я чистила ему рыло, карточку я ему, кстати, вернула… На следующий день он со своим распухшим таблом поперся на свидание к какой-то очаровательной леди примерно твоего возраста! И знаешь что он там стал заливать? Что это ты его так отделала! Я, к сожалению, никак не могла не вмешаться и сообщила той леди, что все это вранье. Чтобы она мне поверила, я еще пару раз…

\- Венди, стоп, - Пенни выдохнула. - Ответь мне вот на какой вопрос: кто ты вообще?

\- Эм… Человек? Женщина? Канадка? Мммм… Я Стрелец по гороскопу, если ты хочешь проверить нашу совместимость.

\- Нет, я не хочу проверять нашу совместимость, пока не узнаю кем ты работаешь.

\- Звучит меркантильно.

\- Венди! Я обычный человек, а твои замашки тянут на сериал от Netflix. Так что если ты выслеживаешь я не знаю, абьюзивных бойфрендов и чистишь им рыла в костюме выдуманного персонажа, лучше тебе мне об этом прямо сообщить.

\- Дааа, иногда я делаю это, - после некоторой заминки послышалось в трубке.

\- Ты что, мстительный фитнес-тренер или в этом роде?

\- Типа как фитнес-тренер, слэш спецназовец, слэш специалист по специальным поручениям… Слушай, я не преступница! Ну и типа же вот в “Джессике Джонс” ее крутая подружка журналистка все равно дружит с Джессикой, несмотря на то, что она вечно чистит кому-то рыла! Или вот в “Дэрдевиле”...

\- Окей, окей, как я могу быть уверенной, что ты не преступница?

\- Слово герл-скаута!

\- Ладно, тогда принесешь мне печенье, - Пенни, конечно, не поверила. Но по какой-то причине вдруг решила, что в ее насыщенной жизни как-то мало насыщенности, на самом-то деле. - И больше никакого узнавания моих адресов без моего ведома, ясно тебе?

\- Ну, да, я ведь их уже узнала…

\- For fucks sake!

\- Тебе не говорили, что для Спайдер-герл ты очень много ругаешься? Иногда даже похоже на Логан-герл, если бы ты не была такой симпатичной. Так что на тебе в итоге надето? - разговор про комиксы и сериалы явно оживил Венди после небольшого выговора.

\- Должна признаться, что после ознакомления с твоим творчеством, на мне сейчас не надето трусов.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Uegh, - скривилась Пенни, глянув в окно на улицу, куда ей предстояло сейчас выйти, закрыть кофейню и отправиться до метро пешком. С неба опять лились галлоны чертовой воды, а свой зонт Пенни умудрялась оставлять везде, кроме своего рюкзака, чуть ли не каждую неделю заводя новый. Выдохнув, как перед первым прыжком с парашютом, она все-таки покинула помещение и, кажется, за секунду вымокнув до нитки, стала закрывать заведение. Пока она опускала роллеты, ей показалось, что у нее промокло не только белье и все содержимое рюкзака, но кажется даже душа, потому что по мерзкому промозглому ощущению в теле можно было предположить место ее нахождения.

\- Чего без зонта, красавица? - послышался за спиной чей-то голос.

\- Ghhhr, - Пенни знала, что надеть под белые штаны красное белье было ошибкой, но когда из чистых вещей у тебя остались только белые штаны и красное белье..!

\- Хочешь, подброшу до дома? - не унимался услужливый по вполне понятной причине мистер.

\- Нет, спасибо, - обернувшись, ответила Пенни. - Обожаю дождь, ненавижу людей, которые предпочитают знакомиться не в интернете. No offense, man.

\- А что скажешь когда на тачку мою посмотришь? - ухмыльнувшись, спросил парень, кивнув на желтую спортивную машину, припаркованную напротив кофейни.

\- Что ты не тянешь на Шаю Лабафа, чувак, - Пенни сложила руки на груди. Было противно от липнущей к коже одежды, но выразить свое отношение не только кислым выражением лица ей было необходимо. - Серьезно, чел, я уже сказала, что мне не интересно. Уверена вы с Бамблби сегодня найдете еще с кем затусить.

\- Пенни! Пенни! - крик доносился откуда-то издалека и голос был очень знакомым. Обернувшись на голос, Пенни увидела спешащую к ней со всех ног Венди, в смешных резиновых сапогах с котиками и под прозрачным зонтом с кошачьими ушами. - Задержи этого господина!

\- О, может моя знакомая захочет с тобой прокатиться? - предположила Пенни, улыбнувшись несостоявшемуся Спайку Уитуики.

\- Ты лживый, вороватый, гнусный жопашник!! - поприветствовала “Спайка” Венди, как только до них добралась. И пнула его сначала в колено, а потом под дых. Пенни автоматически отскочила от потасовки, но не забыла возмутиться.

\- Венди, ты че творишь?!

\- Все в порядке, - пообещала Венди, повернув к Пенни лицо, на которое сегодня была натянута маска Анканни Дэдпула с красными линзами, закрывающими глаза, вместо белых. - Ты думаешь что красть тачки это весело, да, придурок?! - Спайк получил очередной пинок и начал отползать о Венди по тротуару. - Ты думаешь все идиоты кругом?! Мабилу хотя бы выруби свою прежде чем на сестринской тачке ехать докучать порядочным леди!

\- Мисс, не надо больше, вот ключи! - Спайк зашарил по карманам куртки, - Вот, возьмите ключи!

\- Твоя сестра сказала пнуть тебя пять раз и вот это четвертый! - на взгляд Пенни четвертый пинок был уже довольно щадящим. - А вот это пятый! А теперь пошел вон отсюда, обмылок недоделанный! - Спайк с готовностью выполнил предписание, довольно быстро для побитого человека скрывшись из виду.

\- Привет, - Венди как ни в чем не бывало повернулась к Пенни и сразу подошла ближе, закрывая ее зонтом от дождя.

\- Да, привет, - Пенни потерла переносицу. - Это вообще что такое было?

\- Ну, мм… Сестра этого придурка дала мне 500 баксов за то, чтобы я нашла его на ее тачке и пнула пять раз. По 100 баксов за пинок, я считаю, неплохая вышла сделка.

\- Это что за работа у тебя такая, Венди?

\- Это подработка, - Венди улыбнулась под маской. - Пошли, - она покрутила ключи на пальце и кивнула на Бамблби.

\- Она же чужая, мы с тобой весь салон изгадим, - засомневалась Пенни.

\- О, если бы ты видела этот салон изнутри, то не сомневалась бы. Когда я ездила в этой тачке в прошлый раз, туда будто Оптимус кончил, в остальное время там кажется готовят попкорн. Там реально везде можно найти попкорн. Иногда я его даже ем… О! Забыла, - Венди открыла для Пенни дверь переднего сидения. И ее метафорические описания салона совсем не оказались преувеличенными. Но в машине хоть и пахло сиропом и горелой кукурузой, вода там с крыши не лилась, так что Пенни довольно охотно залезла внутрь. Венди плюхнулась на водительское кресло, отряхивая зонт на мостовую и попутно прижимая плечом к уху телефон.

\- Инесс? Ну я его нашла, ты где? Не против если я сначала… А… А, окей! Да, я была в тех ботинках, которые ты просила, - Венди посмотрела на Пенни и приложила палец к губам, отрицательно качая головой, поскольку на счет ботинок она явно приврала. - Визжал как поросенок с фермы твоего папаши. Может вы случайно приняли его за твоего брата и взяли из хлева в дом? Роковая ошибка. Да не за что, побить кого-то за тебя, всегда одно удовольствие! Пока, - Венди изобразила звук поцелуя в динамик и отключила телефон. - Инесс сегодня забрать тачку не может, так что я могу подвезти тебя домой, - сообщила она.

На этом известии Пенни вспомнила, что вовсе не дождь был сегодня причиной ее мрачного настроения, а тот факт, что она за каким-то чертом согласилась предоставить свой дом для вечеринки ее подруги Мери Джейн. Нет, Мери Джейн очень, очень ей нравилась, и Пенни наверняка отдала бы даже свою почку, чтобы у той состоялась и карьера модели, в общем-то уже идущая в гору, и ее мечта открыть собственный клуб стала явью… Но сегодня был как раз один из тех дней, в которые ей хотелось просто придти домой и, поздоровавшись с Гарри невразумительным мычанием, отправиться сразу в кровать. Венди каким-то образом заметила, что Пенни немного скисла в предвкушении веселенькой ночи и глянула на нее, наклонив голову.

\- Что-то не так? У тебя дома потоп? Тебе не хватает денег на аренду? Ты обнаружила, что сосед подглядывает за тобой через глаза головы зайцелопа на стене?

\- Что? - Пенни с ужасом вспомнила третью серию десятого сезона X-Files, которую (как и весь сезон) спасло только наличие в сериале Джиллиан Андерсон. - Нет. Устала просто, ничего страшного. Потом еще этот тип.

\- Ммм… А хочешь ко мне в гости? То есть ничего такого! Я, конечно, не скрою, что надеюсь на “что-то такое” после твоего фидбека на мое творчество, но это можно предпринять когда мы все будем готовы или, например, когда я придумаю как мне переселить свой разум в тело Меган Фокс…

\- Серьезно?

\- А что, слишком рано? - сразу стушевалась Венди.

\- Чел, если у тебя есть хотя бы облезлый диван, я высплю из него всю душу сегодня!

\- У меня еще и душ есть, - похвасталась Венди и наконец завела мотор Бамблби.

Пенни скинула друзьям сообщение, что сегодня лучше поспит и откинулась на сидение, решив начать спать прямо сейчас.

 

***

Жилище Венди находилось примерно в такой же невзрачной многоэтажке, в какой снимала квартиру сама Пенни. Куцая зелень, внешние лестницы и две чернокожих леди, колоритно переговаривающиеся через пролет.

Перешагнув порог ее квартиры, Пенни все же нашла разительные различия в их быте: квартира Венди походила на комик-стор после ограбления. У стены рядом с постером “I want to believe” стояла вешалка с множеством костюмов комиксных персонажей, при чем попадались там не только все вариации костюмов Дэдпула, обычная одежда валялась на мебели вместе с коробками от доставочной еды. Несколько простеньких стеллажей были заставлены комиксами и научной фантастикой, отдельные, застекленные полки были отведены под фигурки персонажей комиксов и игрушки Трансформеров. Чуть подальше от вешалки стояла ростовая картонная фигура Даны Скалли, от которой кропотливо был отрезан Малдер. В ногах у Скалли на подушке в виде пончика мирно спал корги, не соизволивший подняться, когда хозяйка пришла с гостями.

\- Нейтан! Ты даже не скажешь “здравствуй”? - сразу попрекнула его Венди, на что пес поднял голову и лениво посмотрел на пришедших. Нейтан, видимо, был метисом, потому что морда пса была рябой - белой с серым, а один глаз голубым. Заметив лишних посетителей, пес спрыгнул с пончика и подбежал к Пенни, обнюхивая ее с очевидным знанием дела. Правая передняя лапа пса тоже была серой, а вся остальная шерсть рыжая, с белым брюхом, как и положено корги. Судя по окрасу и голубому глазу, назвали его скорее всего в честь Кейбла. 

\- Хороший какой! - умилилась Пенни.

\- На самом деле он жуткий негодяй, но такой МИЛЕНЬКИЙ, - Венди нагнулась и потрепала пса по ушам. 

Удостоверившись, что посетительница не соизволила принести в дом даров, Нейтан ушел на кухню, примыкавшую к гостиной и принялся там хрустеть своей едой.

\- Итак, веди себя так, будто тут вообще все твое, - сняв свои резиновые сапоги с рисунком котов из Neko Atsume, объявила Венди. - Вещи, еда, я, собака - все. Но только пока ты тут, потому что все-таки я не отдам тебе Нейта. Это Дана, - показав на ростовую фигуру, представила агента Скалли хозяйка дома. - У нее есть пушка, так что на случай чего угодно твой сон в этом доме всегда безопасен. Ванная там, - ткнув рукой в сторону двери с изображением знака Охотников за привидениями, - добавила Венди.

\- Это правда так мило с твоей стороны, - Пенни взглянула на нее, разувшись, и несколько удивилась тому, что Венди пока не спешит снимать с себя мокрую одежду. - Кто первый в ванную?

\- Лучше ты, - быстро ответила Венди. - Ты все-таки в гостях.

Пенни рассчитывала на другой ответ, но, похоже, Венди только храбрилась, когда подкатывала к ней с неприличными предложениями. Ну, исправить это недолго, а смущать ее раньше времени неприличными предложениями со своей стороны Пенни вовсе не хотелось.

Ванная комната Венди оказалась такой же симпатичной, как остальная квартира, если, конечно, исключить переполненную корзину для грязного белья. На зеркале в полный рост на уровне лица была приклеена фотография совсем молодой Кейт Бланшетт, занавеску украшала Вандер Вуман. Судя по всему, Венди почему-то комплексовала по поводу своей внешности, и хоть Пенни, по сути, ее ни разу не видела, ей было как-то все равно. И характер и фигура новой подружки уже успели затронуть разные струны ее души.

Приняв душ, Пенни столкнулась с трудностью: вся ее одежда была более для носки непригодна, а прикрыться в ванной, кроме полотенца, оказалось нечем. Обернувшись в полотенце, она отправилась на поиски Венди и, не застав ее в гостиной, на удачу пошла в другую комнату.

\- Венди, мне бы накинуть что-то..

\- Ой стой! - Веди только стянула с себя мокрый костюм и маску, оставшись в одном белье, но быстро сорвала с кровати покрывало и прикрылась им до самого носа, не успела Пенни хоть что-то рассмотреть.

\- Извини! Я не хотела тебя смущать.

Венди мотнула головой, будто удостоверившись, что большая часть ее роскошной гривы падает на правую часть лица и глянула на нее будто Бемби, потерявший маму.

\- Эй.. Я ухожу, все, прости пожалуйста, - Пенни почувствовала себя слишком виноватой за это глупое вторжение и уже собралась найти себе угол позора, но Венди ее остановила.

\- Нет, ничего. То есть полный отстой конечно, но.. в общем… Я же всегда могу носить обтягивающий костюм, ведь правда, и тогда ты по-прежнему будешь считать меня красивой.

\- Но ты очень красивая! - уверила ее Пенни. - То есть я конечно вижу только левую четверть твоего лица, но даже это уже просто супер!

Глаза у Венди были такие же как у Пенни, темно-ореховые, большие, но с более светлыми ресницами, что свидетельствовало о натуральном цвете ее волос, как будто она была откуда-то из северной Европы.

\- Да, я так-то ничего, но только местами… - Венди вздохнула и опустила одеяло. Ее кожа была покрыта ожогами, преимущественно с правой части туловища. Было заметно, что она очень много вложила в то, чтобы привести свою кожу в лучшее состояние, но полностью скрыть последствия такой тяжелой травмы было просто невозможно.

\- Я… К сожалению и есть Дэдпул, а не королева эльфов, - комкая в руках кусок покрывала, сказала Венди.

Пенни моргнула, заметив, что слишком долго просто молча пялится и подошла к ней, осторожно положив руки ей на плечи.

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты очень, очень красивая, Венди.

\- И тебе не будет противно сесть на такое лицо? - Венди откинула волосы с правой части лица, показывая что у нее нет брови и обожжена вся скула.

\- Убедишься, когда помоешься. Хотя нет, убедишься завтра, я усну, даже если ты языком владеешь так же, как болтаешь, - Пенни покрутила в пальцах прядь ее волос. - Ты как Зуко из Аватара, это же классно!

\- Зуко идиот! - не согласилась Венди.

\- Когда он стал старым бесполезным лордом, стал прикольный.

За беседой о мультсериалах с привлекательной полуобнаженной леди, Пенни совсем забыла держать полотенце и в этот момент оно упало на пол.

\- Вау! - Венди приложила обе руки к щекам. - Вааау!

\- Так, все, я опять замерзла! - Пенни довольно-таки легко подхватила Венди на руки и зашагала к ванной.

\- Ничего себе! Ты тоже настоящая Спайдер-герл? Я выше тебя и тяжелее раза в три!

\- Ага, в четыре, - Пенни поставила ее на пол в ванной и стала расстегивать ее бюстгальтер. - Не пропускаю свои классы йоги.

\- Ты должно быть очень гибкая… - Венди закусила губу.

\- Ты себе не представляешь.


	5. Chapter 5

Пенни проснулась, как в раю: с одной стороны к ней привалилась ростовая подушка с Милновским Мегатроном в соблазнительной позе, с другой - белокурая красавица, разбудившая ее своим храпом. Пенни дотянулась до телефона через Мегатрона и посмотрела на время: 7:58. Просыпаться за две-три минуты до будильника было ее благословением и проклятьем, но сегодня желание послать все подальше было многократно усилено. Подумав несколько секунд над своим поведением, Пенни скинула Гарри сообщение, что сегодня она не в силах, а на нем лежит торжественная миссия передать всем, кто ее может хватиться, что она при смерти на сегодняшний день.

За всеми этими активностями, она забыла отключить будильник и он заверещал у нее в руках, пусть и на пару секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы всполошить Венди.

\- Будильник! Работа, колледж, университет, социальная жизнь, ад!

\- Все отменяется! - Пенни сунула телефон под Мегатрона.

\- Слава сатане, - Венди уронила голову обратно ей на плечо и моментально уснула. Пенни провела рукой по ее спине, забравшись под майку, обводя ладонью слегка выпирающую лопатку и расслабленные мускулы. Венди явно тратила на физическую активность немало времени и занималась этим, судя по ее фигуре, со знанием дела. Вопиюще неправильное питание при этом, наверное, скрадывала ее склонность к худобе и быстрый метаболизм. Пенни скользнула рукой на ее шею и, чуть сжав загривок, запустила пальцы в волосы, от природы немного волнистые и струящиеся, как в рекламе шампуня.

\- Я не хочу спать, - констатировала свою утреннюю активность Пенни, посмотрев в потолок. Венди в ответ что-то промычала и сгребла ее в охапку, сильно прижав к себе. Очевидно, что до нее эта повинность лежала на Мегатроне.

***

Каким-то образом сумев поспать еще до 11 утра, Пенни проснулась от того, что по ней скакал Нейтан. Псу было совершенно наплевать на то, что он всем своим весом топчет живого человека, ему нужно было разбудить хозяйку. Он тыкал Венди в лицо мокрым носом, лизал щеки и пытался выкопать ее из-под одеяла.

\- Нейтан! - Пенни подняла пса, сев на кровати. - Ты меня затоптал.

Пес стал смешно перебирать короткими лапками в воздухе.

\- Он к тебе пристает?.. - сонно спросила Венди, протянув руку в сторону пса, но промахнулась и погладила воздух вместо его бока.

\- Он к тебе пристает, а ты спишь!

\- Сколько времени? - страдальчески произнесла Венди, зарыв лицо в подушку.

\- Одиннадцать, - отозвалась Пенни, поставив Нейтана обратно на кровать. Тот воспринял это как приглашение к игре и стал прыгать по кровати и хозяйке еще более энергично.

\- Вы сумашедшие что ли, в этом доме никто не встает раньше часа дня. Нейтан! Плохой пес.

Нейтан боднул ее руку, ловко поддев ладонь длинным носом.

\- У него наверное корм кончился, - предположила Пенни, слезая с кровати. - Лежи, я посмотрю.

Когда пес понял, что она идет на кухню, то забыл про хозяйку и со всех лап припустил за ней. Где хранится пакет с кормом показал ей сам Нейтан, начав прыгать у одного из кухонных ящиков, до которого не мог дотянуться сам.

\- Какой умный пес, - Пенни насыпала корм в его миску, постаравшись соблюсти указанную на упаковке дозировку.

Выпив положенные с утра два стакана воды, Пенни наполнила стакан еще раз и, захватив кувшин, отправилась обратно в спальню. Пока ее не было, Мегатрон вероломно занял ее место, но был категорично изгнан, когда Пенни поставила воду на столик, придвинутый к кровати.

\- Просыпайся, - потрепав Венди по плечу, практически потребовала Пенни.

\- Нет, - не открывая глаз, твердо ответила Венди.

\- Да ты уже не спишь!

\- Я сплю.

\- Ну что ж… - Пенни провела руками по ее животу, задирая майку, и следующим движением спустив руки вниз, раздвинула ей ноги.

\- Нееет, - Венди стиснула ляжки и противостоять этому движению не представилось возможным - мышцы у нее на ногах были очень уж сильными. Пенни подняла руки, демонстрируя ладони.

\- Окей, окей. Слишком рано?..

\- У меня период, - Венди наконец открыла глаза и состроила забавную рожу, обиженно оттопырив нижнюю губу. В майке с изображением логотипа Наса и рассыпавшимися по подушке волосами, она выглядела мечтой любого задрота, будто попавшая в реальный мир из какого-то комикса или аниме. Пенни считала себя задротом по праву, хоть предпочитала покупать комиксы в электронном виде, а не в оригинале и вывела прыщи еще в школе.

\- Майка оригинальная? - использовала отвлекающий маневр Пенни.

\- Ага, с ebay, 50 баксов, - ответила Венди и попалась. Пенни прильнула к ней сбоку и, одной рукой обхватив за талию, другую сунула ей между ног.

\- Неееет, - Венди опять стиснула ноги, но так только заперла ладонь Пенни там покрепче.

\- Я начинаю сомневаться, что… - Пенни попыталась вытащить руку из крепкого захвата, но легче было пальцы сломать.

\- Не начинай сомневаться! Постельное белье чистое, а будет как сцена преступления!

\- В Дэдпуле научили как отстирывать кровь. Но если ты не хочешь…

\- Ты издеваешься? - Венди повернула голову, очень проницательно на нее посмотрев. - Я… м..

\- Ты не могла бы ноги разжать, мне кажется что ты сейчас сломаешь мне пальцы…

\- Ох! Прости. Я не… то есть я очень хочу чтобы ты, но я…

\- Ты точно хочешь? Типа как в тесте в колледже нет/да/королева англии/радикальный феминизм?

\- Ты начинаешь говорить со мной на одном языке, - заметила Венди. - Правилный последний ответ, да?

\- Типа того, - ответила Пенни и сунула руку ей в трусы. Венди вздрогнула, но потом почему-то гневно глянула куда-то ей за спину.

\- Хватит пялиться, старый греховодник! - возмущенно воскликнула она, и скинула подушку с Мегатроном с кровати, дотянувшись до нее через Пенни. Та коротко рассмеялась и ткнулась ей в шею, сразу проводя языком по участку здоровой кожи на границе с обгоревшей. Смазки уже было более чем достаточно, частью из-за крови, частью, видимо, от того, что Венди нравилось заниматься сексом при со-капитане Лост Лайта, так что уделив еще немного внимания клитору, Пенни протолкнула в нее два пальца. Венди снова вздрогнула, коротко простонав, и обняла ее, опять прижимая к себе со всей силы.

\- Не души, кончить не успеешь до того как добьешься в этом успеха, - попросила Пенни и, добившись этим хоть какой-то свободы, стала двигать рукой.

\- Простии, - Венди снова тихо застонала, на этот раз немного выгнув спину. - Я неуклюжая, как самосвал... или трактор!

\- Зато красивая, как спорткар, - Пенни опять лизнула ее шею и, вытащив вторую руку из под ее талии, запустила ее ей под майку, сжимая в ладони одну из грудей. Выданные вчера пижамные шорты уже насквозь промокли, так что придется кому-то восполнять утренний баланс жидкости другими влагосодержащими субстанциями. Венди чуть приподняла бедра и начала сама подмахивать движениям ее руки, иногда вдавливая короткие ногти в голую спину Пенни.

\- А если… А если ты занимаешься йогой… - она на какое-то время притихла и зажмурилась, только сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы, но, видимо, все-таки упустила момент. - Это значит у тебя… сильные руки, да?..

\- Лесбиянка, которая занимается йогой, - Пенни перекинула ногу через бедро Венди, устроив ее ляжку себе между ног. - Как думаешь насколько у меня сильные руки?

\- Примерно… Прямо-пропорционально силе паука?

\- Exactly.

\- Я столько раз не смогу…

\- Тогда займешься чем-нибудь другим, - Пенни легонько укусила ее за шею, начав быстрее двигать рукой. Это сначала вызвало всплеск совершенно хентайных стонов, но потом Венди снова почти затихла, заметно напрягая живот. Еще через несколько движений пальцами она вскрикнула и по сокращению мышц стало понятно, что с ней справиться может и партнерка и с не такими сильными руками.

\- Это вас на йоге учат так быстро доводить девчонок до оргазма? - отдышавшись, спросила Венди. Пенни пока просто поглаживала ее по входу в вагину, пальцами ловя последние легкие сокращения мышц.

\- Нет, это у меня природный талант.

\- А хочешь знать какой природный талант у меня?

\- Я догадываюсь, - Пенни вытащила руку у нее из трусов, измазав в крови их край и уронив несколько капель на голый живот Венди и тут же получила категорично выставленную перед ее лицом ладонь.

\- Хоть капля попадет на майку - 50 баксов, - отрезала Венди, но вместо того, чтобы выгнать Пенни в ванную, стянула свою драгоценную оригинальную насовскую майку за 50 баксов и бросила ее куда-то к бывшему лидеру Десептиконов. - Теперь можешь идти сюда, - Венди высунула язык и облизнулась, удобнее устраиваясь в подушках на спине и подобрав волосы на правую сторону. Пенни улыбнулась, чуть прищурившись и просто вытерев руку о себя, стянула шорты и последовала приглашению. Венди принялась за нее отнюдь не сразу, сначала устроив ее поудобнее для себя, легко приподняла, обхватив за талию, а потом притянула к себе, спустив одну руку на бедро. Венди сначала пару раз лизнула ее вдоль половых губ к клитору, как будто пробуя на вкус, а потом совершенно явно стала проверять языком все точки, где бычно приятнее всего большинству девчонок. Найдя одну такую, когда Пенни начала громче стонать, взявшись за спинку кровати, Венди обеими руками взяла ее за бедра и опять немного приподняла, следом за этим усадив ее так, чтобы сразу скользнуть языком внутрь. Пенни опустила одну руку и запустила пальцы Венди в волосы, сильнее прижимая ее голову. Венди восприняла это как руководство к более активным действиям и стала буквально трахать ее языком. Пенни застонала в голос и откинулась назад, оперевшись на руку. С Венди оказалось совсем не обязательно следить за своим весом в таком положении, она держала Пенни так крепко, что можно было расслабиться полностью.

\- Мм ммм мхм м, - вдруг решила что-то сообщить Венди и это было, черт возьми, слишком ожидаемо.

\- Даже думать забудь, - категорично отозвалась Пенни.

\- Мм, - ответила Венди и снова сдвинула ее так, чтобы было удобнее вылизывать ее клитор.

Пенни кончила как-то слишком быстро, закричав и зажмурившись, чтобы томный взор красной оптики Мегатрона с пола не испортил момент. Слезать не хотелось, пока Венди еще медленно водила по ее клитору горячим языком, но потом та очередным легким движением пересадила ее себе на бедра и опять облизнулась, следом за этим вытирая рот рукой.

\- В следующий раз возьмем секундомер, кто-то тут по-моему еще больший гонщик, - заметила Венди.

\- Меня сорвало с трассы из-за долгого отсутствия практики, - выдохнула Пенни. - Ты какой вес вообще тягаешь?

\- Не много, киллограмов 70 лежа. И каждый день по несколько раз хожу с Нейтом в руках по лестнице, он у меня тоже здоровяк.

\- Я хочу есть, - призналась Пенни, с удовольствием глядя на растянувшуюся под ней Венди. Та уже почти не стеснялась, только скорее по привычке закрыла волосами поврежденную часть лица и улыбалась почти так же томно, как Мегатрон с ее подушки, водя руками по бедрам Пенни на талию.

\- Я хотела сказать тебе какая ты идеальная, но я тоже так хочу жрать, что это тянет на себя всю мощность процессора. А он у меня не такой уж и мощный.

\- Не прибедняйся. Пицца или китайская еда?

\- Ну конечно же пицца, это что за вопрос!

***

\- Пенни, ты же правда не собираешься переехать к этой своей Мисс Золотые Кудри 2016? Ведь правда? - голос Гарри в трубке звучал жалко.

\- Гарри, не паникуй, я уже подыскала тебе соседку. А от Венди ближе ехать до универа.

\- Пенни, ты же мой друг.

\- А Карли мой друг! Она будет тебе отличной соседкой, еще лучше меня.

\- Карли ненавидит меня.

\- Карли ненавидит все сущее, не волнуйся. Помнишь ту историю с печеньем, молоком и холодильником?

\- Она повторится со мной в самых ужасающих деталях. Я уверен в этом.

\- Просто не спи с ней по пьянке и все будет окей! Ошибки друзей - наш опыт. Ты справишься.

\- У меня кончился рецепт на таблетки, - в качестве последнего аргумента сообщил Гарри.

\- Чел, сходи к доктору и выпиши новый. Это же всего на три месяца, пока я разберусь со стажировкой!

\- Пенни, я заплачу за твою половину квартиры, - не унимался Гарри.

\- Друг мой, ты не платишь даже за свою половину квартиры, потому что у тебя денег нет.

\- Дай, - сидевшая у телевизора с контроллером Венди протянула руку, не оглядываясь. Пенни вложила в ее руку телефон и положила раскрытый учебник на спину устроившегося на ней Нейтана. Пес даже ухом не повел.

\- Гарри, привет. Это я. Ну помнишь, та девчонка в косплее Хана Соло, которая чуть не спустила тебя с лестницы, приняв за наркомана, а потом несла на руках.. Да, вот, отлично. Тут такое дело, знакомый одного моего канадского мейта ищет управляющего в кофейню, чтобы буквально свесить на него управление всей этой ахинеей. Баки его зовут, как собаку. И мне кажется, что с твоей наследственностью, это просто ИДЕАЛЬНАЯ для тебя должность. Это будет канонично: тебя зовут Гарри, у тебя будет своя кофейня, где ты будешь убираться и объябываться вечерами, совсем как в комиксах. К тому же мейта этого Баки зовут Стив! Стив, сечешь? Ладно, слишком профессиональный юмор. И в общем, раз уж я тут играю в Fallout, вместо того чтобы трахаться на мешках с кофейными зернами в подсобке, и все это здорово уехало от кофешоп АУ в какие-то, прости меня, ебеня, я думаю, это отличная возможность все исправить. Вернуть кофешоп АУ на рельсы кофешоп АУ, если ты меня понимаешь. Думаю нет… В общем, я скину тебе его телефон. Не грусти, пожалуйста, ты очень славный парень и после того, как Мефисто откатит вселенную, ты воскреснешь. То есть… Ну, Стивена Хокинга там почитай.

Пенни перестала слушать ее примерно начиная с Хана Соло, углубившись в чтение материала, который нужно было выучить к завтрашнему дню. Ей предстояла стажировка в Horizon Labs, она бросила ненавистную работу в кофейне, чтобы было больше времни на подготовку, и у нее на коленях лежала теплая, мягкая собака, отлично выполняющая функции подставки для учебника. И хоть ее подружка и была мстительным фитнес-тренером, в реальной жизни Венди Уилсон оказалась обычной бывшей контрактницей без всякого темного прошлого и настоящего, если, конечно, исключить систематические побои рандомных мудаков. Что Пенни более чем устраивало.


End file.
